


Hey There, Destiel

by Gallifrey101



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 09:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1381666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallifrey101/pseuds/Gallifrey101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam decides to sing Castiel and Dean a song him and Charlie wrote about their love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey There, Destiel

This was inspired by a song by  _teamfreewifi_ and  _motivatioff_ which you can find [here.](http://motivatioff.tumblr.com/post/62050105078/teamfreewifi-hey-there-destiel-a-songfrom)

 

* * *

 

The neck of the bottle hung loosely from Dean’s fingers, all but forgotten. He’d gone out to the bar with Sam, Cas, and Charlie, intending to get drunk off his ass. He’d only drank two bottles before he’d been sidetracked by his younger brother’s drunken antics, courtesy of Charlie’s coaxing and God knows how many shots. 

“Wow, Sammy,” Dean said with an amused smile. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this plastered.”

“Y - you’re plastered,” Sam spluttered out, giggling helplessly. “You - you’re a wall. ‘Cos you’re plaster.”

“ _Right_ ,” Dean agreed with a patronizing nod. “I think it’s about time we cut you off, hmm, Sammy? What do you say?”

“But, Dean!” Charlie cried suddenly, appearing beside Sam out of nowhere. “We’re having fun! I met this girl named Debra. Dorothy. Diana. We - we can’t leave! Everything _just_ started to get blurry.”

Dean cocked an eyebrow. “Right. Well, as entertaining as vision loss can be, I’d say we should get back to the bunker before you guys pass out. I don’t want to be lugging Sam’s gigantic body back to the Impala.”

“I agree with Dean,” Castiel interjected from beside him, sitting stiffly on a bar stool.

“Of course you agree with Dean, you guys are, like, married or some - some - yeah,” Charlie said with a roll of her eyes.

Suddenly, Sam’s glassy eyes lit up and he grinned. “Oh, yeah. I - I got a song for - for youz.” Without another word, he turned on his heel and stumbled over to the stage where the karaoke machine sat, unoccupied.

Sam snatched the microphone and tapped it, causing a high pitch ringing to shoot throughout the bar. Everyone let out some sort of yelp and turned to face the drunken disaster that was Dean’s own flesh and blood. Sam quickly whispered something to the DJ who nodded, causing Sam to grin and turn back to face his audience. “Okay, so - so, this is a song I wrote ‘specially. It’s - it’s a special song. My friend _Charlotta_ helped me. An’ I deckdicate this song to my brother and his _angel_.” 

The crowd snickered and awed while Dean paled. Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit. He’d never told anyone how he felt about Castiel, but he should’ve known someone like Sam would be keen enough to guess. His eyes widened and his jaw went slack. He was so fucked. 

“Dean?” Cas said from beside him, voice concerned. “Are you all right?”

Dean opened his mouth to speak, but before he could answer, Sam’s drunken voice echoed throughout the bar, accompanied by some soft guitar chords radiating from the karaoke.

“ _Hey there, Dean, this is little brother Sammy. I know Cas is back and you’re already busy with the staring yet again. And still you say he’s just a friend. Dean, don’t pretend._ ” Dean felt his cheeks burn as Cas glanced at him in utter confusion. 

“Dean?” he prompted and Dean turned to stare into the eyes that had been occupying his mind for as long as he could remember. And Jesus, Dean could see what Sam meant about the staring. But how could he not get lost in eyes that goddamn blue?

“Uh...” was the only thing that managed to leave his mouth. He tore his eyes away from the angel’s, trying to distract himself with Sam’s song, as long as it meant not having to face Castiel.

“ _Hey there, Dean, when you tend to Cas’ wounds, I feel just a bit uncomfortable, that’s why I left the room, left you alone. Tried to provide a stepping stone. But still you won’t._ ” Sam glared then, eyes burning into Dean’s. The entire audience saw where Sam’s gaze was directed and turned to face the two men. Dean shrunk down in his seat, trying to avoid everyone’s accusing gaze.

“ _Oh, just kiss Cas already!_ ” Sam belted out and Dean heard Cas made a strangled noise beside him. Dean scrunched his eyes shut tight. Shit, shit, shit. “ _And oh, the tension’s killing me. Oh, just kiss Cas already! Oh, just kiss him, will you, Dean? Don’t be a sissy, Dean._ ”

“Dean, what is Sam talking about?” Castiel demanded from beside him.

Dean sighed, opening his eyes and turning to face the angel. “Look, Cas, I - ”

“ _Hey there, Castiel,_ ” Sam continued and Castiel’s eyes widened as he swiveled in his seat to face Sam, face bewildered. “ _I know this year’s been pretty rough. With purgatory and Naomi’s work, I’m sure you’ve had enough._ ” Castiel stiffened and Sam continued, completely oblivious. “ _But now you’re free. Maybe even free to be with Dean._ ” He grinned then and stared directly at Castiel, waggling his eyebrows. “ _If you know what I mean._ ” Castiel flushed and spluttered, glancing from Dean to Sam in panic. Dean’s brow furrowed. Why was the angel so flustered? It wasn’t as if he actually thought about those types of things...right?

“ _Hey there, Castiel, I know that since you’re from above, you’ve probably never quite understood what it means to be in love, so I’ll explain. It’s joy and fear and sacrifice and pain. But it’s not in vain._ ”

“That conversation was in confidence, Sam!” Castiel growled out and Dean’s eyes widened. 

“What conversation?” he asked and Cas blushed, stuttering aimlessly.

“It was just - you see - I had to inquire about human emotion.”

“Human emotion about _me_?” Dean asked, incredulous. 

Cas opened his mouth to respond, but before he could, Sam continued.

“ _Oh, you’re in love with Dean! Oh, I hope you finally see. Oh, you’re in love with Dean! Oh, you’re the one he needs.”_

“C - Cas?” Dean spluttered, glancing at the angel in shock. Castiel simply stared at the ground, hands twisting in his lap.

At that moment, Sam jumped off the stage and stormed over to the two men. Sam took the angel’s chin in his hands, forcing him to look at him. “ _Every time you leave or disappear, he’s constantly CONSUMED by fear, you don’t know how much he wants you to stay!_ ” He let go of Cas and turned to glare at Dean, eyes burning into his. “ _And Dean, I’m getting sick of this, I know you hate chick-flick moments, but hiding how you feel isn’t the way!_ ” He took a step back and looked at both of them, eyes pleading. “ _It’s more than just a profound bond, what you two share is pure and strong, and you are all that’s standing in the way! You’re both to blame!_ ”

Dean swallowed a lump in his throat as he turned to look at Cas, forest green boring into ocean blue. Sam raced back to the stage to continue his song, no doubt still watching the two of them like a hawk. “ _So Dean and Castiel, I guess I’ll be heading out, you’ll need the privacy to talk, and move some furniture around, and Cas, feel free; to show the pizza man to Dean._ ” Castiel tore his eyes away from the hunter to glare at the youngest Winchester, eyes fierce. Sam just grinned. “ _You know he calls the Impala, ‘baby.’ Guess that makes you a -_ hee - _babysitter, Dean._ ”

“Sam, for Christ sake’s, get off the stage or I’ll put your _Game of Thrones_ books through a shredder!” Dean yelled, cheeks burning.

“Okay, okay, I’ll leave,” he replied, pouting and turning to walk off the stage. 

“No, finish the song, Sammy!” Charlie called from wherever she’d wandered off to during Sam’s rant. Everyone made some noise of agreement - _traitors_ \- and Sam grinned, turning back to the audience without a second thought.

“That _assbutt_ ,” Cas grumbled and Dean couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face.

“ _Oh, it’s finally happening! Oh, can’t wait to tell Charlie!_ ” Charlie whopped from wherever the hell she was, screaming some line of encouragement. “ _Oh, it’s finally happening! Oh, maybe for once they’ll be..._ ” He trailed off before looking the two of them, eyes soft and caring. “ _They’ll get to be happy_.” He smiled sincerely before humming a few more words to the music and dropping the mic. Then, without warning, he cupped his hands around his mouth and screamed, “NOW KISS!”

“KISS! KISS! KISS!” Everyone chanted, watching the two men intently.

Dean sighed, turning to Cas. The angel looked torn. “Look, Cas, if you don’t like me or don’t want to kiss me in front of everyone here, that’s fine. It’s a lot of pressure and just because I want to, doesn’t mean - ”

His own sentence was cut off as Cas surged forward and took his face in his hands, slamming his lips against his. Dean let out a strangled noise before sinking into it, hands gripping his hips and mouth exploring the angel’s. 

“Finally!” Sam screamed from the stage. “Finally, you guys are - ” Before he could finish, however, his cheeks puffed and he spewed vomit all over the stage, letting out a groan.

Dean pulled back from Cas, glaring at his puke-stained brother. “Maybe we can continue this after we get Sam and Charlie far, far away from the alcohol.”

Castiel sighed. “Agreed.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not that proud of this piece. In all honesty, it's something I wrote a while ago in my spare time. It was just sitting there, so I thought posting it wouldn't hurt. I hope you enjoyed! Please leave a comment and/or kudos as you see fit :) They make me all happy inside.


End file.
